Two guns, Red gun
by Kiyoshi-of-the-sand
Summary: This is a two part story. A boy named Niiro get's inspired by Sasori's art while his brother favors Deidara's.


Haretsu sat in his chair waiting for his mom to get home from shopping at the market. He sighed and rested his head on his hands watching the snow fall outside 'Where could she be?' He sighed again and turned to the stairs where his older brother slept in the cold house.

Haretsu sat up and moved his black hair away from his eyes. He looked at it, it was once again too long for him to handle. His hair went down to his shoulder's with two bangs laying down in his face usually covering his black eyes.

He had a pale complication with a small nose set into a heart shaped face, his mom said it was cute, the kids at his school called him a girl. He was wearing a pair of lose yellow sleeping pants and a black T-shirt as his pajamas.

He heard a bang from upstairs and sighed. He slowly got to his feet and shivered from the cold air that he hadn't felt when he had been sitting in his spot on the couch. He slowly climbed the stairs of the old house, the stairs creaked under his feet as he climbed to Niiro's room.

He slowly opened the door and easy avoided a large book that was thrown his way. "What's the matter now Niiro?" He asked as he slipped into his older brother's room. Niiro was a small skinny boy with short black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants a red T-shirt.

His eyes widened when he saw Haretsu and he crawled to the far corner of his room away from Haretsu "I heard them again... They said you were going to kill me and mommy..." He watched Haretsu's every move as he walked over to his bed and sat down running a hand though his hair.

Niiro might have been older by a year but he was far from acting older. Haretsu was 7 years old and Niiro was 8 years of age. "Now why would I want to hurt you and mom?" He asked looking at his brother with hard eyes.

"I heard you and mommy yelling at each other earlier..." Niiro said, he tried to blend in with the wall but the was was painted red. "That's not going to make me want to hurt mom! Why would I want to hurt you?" Haretsu said softening his voice to a whisper as not to scare his brother.

"I...I don't know..." Niiro finally said, he crawled out of his ball in the corner and came to sit next to his brother. Both boys starred at each other when they heard a knock on the door. Haretsu gave a look to Niiro that said 'stay here don't move' he left when Niiro nodded his head.

Haretsu ran down the stairs and raced to the front door, he opened it to show a man wearing a cloak over his shoulder's and a sad face "May I come in?" He asked the young boy. Haretsu eyed him looking him over before nodding and granting him entrance.

The man walked in and Haretsu closed the door behind him. The man and Haretsu walked into the living room and sat down on a couch starring at each other not saying a thing. The man in the cloak decided to break the silence "This is a very lovely home you have here young man" He said smiling at the boy, Haretsu did not return the smile but instead narrowed his eyes "Why are you here?" He asked.

The man looked sad again and looked at the boy in sadness "I'm sorry to tell you but your mother has died" He said looking at the floor and everywhere else but the boy. Haretsu's eyes widened as he starred at the man in disbelief.

"H-how?" He stuttered looking at his hands in his lap. The man sighed and looked at the boy "She was killed by Orouchemaru..." Haretsu's head snapped up and he glared at the man. "I'm sorry to tell you but you and your brother are being moved into a orphanage..." The man shook his head when the boys glare intensified. "..House" He said grabbing the mans wrist and yanking him to his feet.

The man was caught off guard and fell to the ground, the boy glared at him and kicked him hard in the face "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! NOW!" He yelled, the man got to his feet quickly and ran from the house as fast as he could with only a broken nose.

Haretsu sat on the floor and looked at it for a long time. Niiro was getting worried because he heard his brother yelling. He walked downstairs and saw his brother sitting on the floor looking at it as if it held all the answer's to the world.

"Who was at the door?" He asked climbing down the rest of the steps and looking around "She's dead Niiro" Haretsu said softly not looking at his brother. "Who's dead? And where's mommy?" Niiro said looking around some more hoping to see her happy bright face to greet him.

"She's dead...Orouchemaru killed her..." He said again still looking at the floor. Niiro stood in shock as the words sunk in. His fist clenched as he glared at his brother. He swung his fist hard and hit his cheek "Your lying! Mother's not dead! She can't be!" He shouted, when Haretsu didn't respond he ran out of the house and out into the snow.

Haretsu continued to stair at the floor his mind going foggy. He slowly got up and walked out the back door and into the snow not sure where he was going just wanting to be away from the house that caused him so much pain.


End file.
